Imperceptible
by mconstanzass
Summary: VIÑETAS MIMATO / El estaba claro que ella no era su primer pensamiento cuando le preguntaban por alguien, pero aún así no se dió cuenta cuándo eso comenzó a cambiar y ella por su lado quería ocultar sus sentimientos pero su fina personalidad no se lo permitía. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO LISTO!
1. Yamato

**_Digimon no me pertenece y si lo hiciera Mimi se hubiera casado con Yama y Tai con Sora, etc._**

-

Yamato Ishida no estaba seguro en que momento de lo que va de su joven vida, su punto de vista sobre Mimi Tachikawa habia comenzado a cambiar, no es que se llevaran mal, podian hablar como dos personas normales, pero si tuvieran que recurrir a alguien para contar una anécdota, ella definitivamente no era la primera persona, pero al día de hoy eso estaba cambiando.

Estaba a inicios de su segundo año y por ende la susodicha ingresaria a primero del instituto.

El sabia que iba a ser la gran noticia entre las mujeres, ya que Mimi no pasaba desapercibida y tampoco hacia mucho esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Días atrás, durante el final de sus vacaciones habian salido, solos y desde entonces su trato entre si ya habia evolucionado.

En lo que iba del día no se habia topado con cierta castaña y se sentia raro, se podria decir que la extrañaba.

Estaba sentado junto a Taichi en la cafetería y su amigo no dejaba de hablar de lo ansioso que estaba por ver a Sora esa tarde, ya que no habia asistido a clases por una gripe mal cuidada que aun la tenia en cama.

\- Le llevare los apuntes como buen novio que soy - expresó el moreno

\- No hemos anotado nada, di que la quieres ver y punto - respondio con voz baja Yamato

\- Este año me asegurare de meterte una chica en la cabeza, para que dejes de ser un amargado -

\- No me interesa Yagami -

\- Eres un amargado -

\- Nos vemos en clase - finalizó Yamato para tomar su bandeja a medio comer, depositarla en la basura y dejar a su mejor amigo comiendo solo

Dejó la cafetería a paso lento y se encamino a su salón, para eso debia pasar por los tres niveles y tener que pasar entre casi 300 alumnos.

Una vez finalizada la escalera que daba al segundo piso la vio. Estaba junto a Koushiro y sin querer él sintio que se le apretaba el estómago ante esa escena.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes en el pasillo se dió cuenta que Ishida los observaba, así que siguieron en lo que estaban, uno inmerso en su computadora y la chica en su teléfono viendo atuendos de ropa.

No fue hasta que Mimi tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba y alzo la vista en dirección a Yamato, soltando una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

Por otro lado Yamato sonreia de una forma tierna y varias de las personas que pasaban por su lado lo veian raro. Lo que no sabian era que el rubio tenia un desencadenamiento de emociones en su interior, ni siquiera el sabia que eso podia sucederle.

El rubio sintió su rostro arder y le regalo a la castaña un asentimiento en señal de saludo y espero a que le fuera correspondido, para dirigirse de camino a su aula, sin poder dejar de pensar en Mimi, de lo comoda que se veia con su amigo pelirrojo y de lo enfermo que esa situación lo hacía sentir. Una vez ahí, se quedo de pie junto a la puerta sin tener idea si entrar o no, pero con un razonamiento bastante claro.

\- Me atrae Mimi Tachikawa - soltó en un susurro inaudible


	2. Mimi

Mimi Tachikawa era conocida como la mujer más pura que había pisado el instituto de Odaiba, a sus 16 años era considerada una de las mujeres más lindas del centro académico.

Para el resto de la población femenina seguía siendo la niña consentida que había llegado de Estados Unidos hace cuatro meses, esos pensamientos a ella le daban realmente lo mismo, estaba consiente de quienes la conocían y quiénes solo especulaban.

No era un secreto para nadie del alumnado que su querido amigo -muy querido por ella- su rubio amigo Yamato Ishida, alias "lobo solitario" por las chicas y por ella su terco y antipático "Yama", dicho chico siempre estaba a su lado, logrando impedir que algún moscón la molestará y siempre a final del día Ishida sonreía complacido al ver que su objetivo se había cumplido nuevamente.

Ella ignoraba ampliamente el hecho que Yamato tenía sentimientos encontrados con ella, Mimi estaba más enfocada en no demostrarle al rubio lo mucho que lo quería, no quería mandar al diablo todos los avances que habían tenido, ¡Se comunicaba más con Yamato que el mismo Taichi!

Hasta que luego de meses de luchar con su propio corazón, decidió que no podía ocultar esos sentimientos ni un solo minuto más. Ese era uno de sus grandes defectos, le gustaba ser transparente ante todo, sin importarle que ella saliera perjudicada con sus propios actos.

Estaba decidido Mimi Tachikawa se declararia a Yamato Ishida, no sabía cuándo, ni donde, pero lo haría, eso lo prometía como se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa.

No era el día más cálido de todos, es mas se había estado obligando a sí misma a ponerse un par de pantis, si había algo que odiaba eran las malditas pantis, hacían que sus muslos se vieran muy extremadamente delgados, aunque luego de meditarlo y rebuscar en sus cajones encontro un par de calcetas lo suficientemente largas y que fácilmente le quedaban sobre la rodilla dando una separación de casi dos manos entre la falda y las calcetas, sonrió satisfecha a su reflejo, para dejar su habitación y encaminarse al instituto.

Como todas las mañanas se encontró con Taichi y Sora, así que se unió su caminar. No tardaron en llegar al establecimiento y cada uno tomo su camino a sus aulas, más bien ella se separó de ellos cuando pasaron por fuera de su salón, dejo sus cosas en su pupitre para salir a comprar un café a la cafetería y fue cuando atravesó el patio para llegar a su destino que vio a su rubio favorito con unos libros sobre la mesa, no se sorprendió al verlo sólo así que fácilmente la idea de llevarle un chocolate caliente se alojó en su cabeza y comenzó a caminar más rápido para que el tiempo no le jugará en contra.

Salió de la cafetería con prisa en dirección a Yamato que seguía con sus libros, que ahora podía identificar de la clase de Inglés y español, idiomas que se le daban fatal al rubio.

\- Para que el estudio sea más ameno - hablo la castaña mientras dejaba el vaso con chocolate frente a Yamato y lograba capturar toda su atención en ella

\- No debiste Meems

\- Un gracias habría sido más lindo, pero por ser tú lo acepto

\- Eres muy tierna - rió el rubio al ver como Mimi se sentaba a su lado haciendo un puchero y luego se fijaba en sus apuntes

\- Vas muy bien con los apuntes - celebró Tachikawa al ver las pequeñas notas que Yamato anotaba en sus cuadernos y libros para ayudarse así mismos

\- Eso es por qué tengo una buena consejera

\- ¡Que tierno eres Yama! - soltó con alegría Mimi para regalarle un abrazo con el cual junto las mejillas de ambos

\- Esta fria, deberías haberte abrigado más, señorita no me gustan las pantis - el mismo se rió de su último comentario, pero Mimi no parecía tomarle mucha importancia

\- No tengo tanto frío, tu chocolate se enfriará - recordó ella y al finalizar la frase el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases llegaba a sus oídos

\- Gracias - sonrió antes de tomar un poco de chocolate caliente

\- Suerte en el examen

Iba a besar su mejilla en señal de despedida, pero sintió el impulso por probar los labios del rubio y así lo hizo, fue un beso corto y no espero a que Yamato siquiera se diera cuenta, pero fácilmente pudo percibir el sabor a chocolate cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Definitivamente ya no tengo frío - eso fue lo último que dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo y salir corriendo a su salón para evitar que el rubio viera su rostro sonrojado.


	3. Imperceptible

Nadie se habia dado cuenta que Yamato y Mimi pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, ni siquiera sus digitales se habían percatado de ese pequeño detalle.

Aunque cierto día Taichi quiso saber por qué razón, quien se hacia llamar su mejor amigo, se negaba a querer salir con alguna de las chicas que el le presentaba, ¡Llego a pensar que su mejor amigo jugaba para el otro bando! y para salir de sus dudas, el moreno tomo la difícil -muy básica- idea de seguirlo.

Estaba en medio del último piso del centro comercial, específicamente en donde se ubicaban demasiados puestos de comida, para su buena suerte habia la suficiente gente que lograba mantenerlo lejos de la vista de su amigo, que parecía esperar a alguien.

\- ¿Que haces Tai? - el moreno dió un pequeño salto por el susto, pero al ver que era su novia le contó todas y cada una de sus sospechas, logrando preocuparla en vez de que todo le hiciera gracia

Estuvieron casi 15 minutos viendo como Yamato bebía una malteada hasta que Sora diviso a Mimi acercándose a la mesa de Ishida, logrando dejar totalmente asombrada a la pareja.

Pero lo que más los sorprendió fue cuando estos se saludaron con un beso y no cualquier beso ¡Era un beso en los labios! ¡Como si fueran novios!

Mientras en la cabeza de Taichi se estaba derritiendo su cerebro por lo que acababa de ver, Sora ataba todos los cabos sueltos que sus amigos habian dejado para con ellos, y es que ella siendo la mejor amiga de Mimi no se habia dado cuenta de nada en el momento que ocurrian las cosas y fácilmente podia armarse una lista.

 _1.- Mimi ya no salía de compras con ella y lo más probable era que Yamato la acompañara en esa actividad._

 _2.- Durante ese último trimestre del año pudo notar como Yamato componía una que otra canción un tanto romántica y fácilmente deducía que era gracias a la castaña de ojos color miel_.

 _3.- ¡Mimi se la pasaba tarareando y suspirando!_ _como si estuviera enamorada._

 _4.- Ambos rechazaban a las distintas personas que les pedían citas o querian probar oportunidad con ellos._

Podria seguir enumerando unas cuantas razones más y aún así su conciencia le decia a gritos que sus dos mejores amigos estaban saliendo o podia ser mejor aún ¡Estaban de novios y lo hicieron totalmente en secreto!

\- No puedo creer que no me contaran nada, ¡Se supone que soy el mejor amigo de ambos! - reclamó Taichi mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una mueca en el rostro

\- El de Yamato sí, pero el mejor amigo de Mimi es Izzy - Corrigió la peliroja

\- ¡Mejores amigos mis pelotas Sora! No puedo creer que nos ocultaran algo así -

\- Es su vida Tai, no podemos pedirles que nos rindan cuentas de con quién salen y con quien no - los defendio Sora, aunque sabia que hacer entrar en razón a Taichi a veces era caso perdido

\- Pero somos sus amigos, ¿Como no nos dimos cuenta?

\- Quizas ellos querían que fuese así, totalmente _imperceptible_ -


	4. Me enamoré

_Porque sin buscarte más te encuentro_

 _Le diste sentido a mi pasado_

 _Porque te quiero hasta los defectos_

 _Más de lo que había imaginado_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado esa canción estando a solas con Yamato y ahora él estaba cantandola frente a todo el instituto en la despedida de los alumnos de último año.

Logró ver que Taichi y Sora se giraban en su dirección casi exigiendo una explicación a la cual ella solo les respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

 _Nadie escoge un amor_

 _Nadie escoge el momento_

 _Llega como un ladrón_

 _Y te roba el aliento_

Desde el escenario Yamato observaba a Mimi y luego volvía a enfocarse en su guitarra, aunque su instrumento favorito fuera el bajo, para esa canción prefería una de las guitarras que tenía.

Entre el público todos los elegidos -a excepción de los menores- lo observaban con intriga, pues Yamato nunca había cantado alguna composición romántica.

 _Yo no se que fue_

 _Cuando a ti te vi_

 _Pero me entregue, no lo quise así_

 _Y atrapado me tenías, y en tu mirada me perdía_

Mientras seguía escuchando comenzó a avanzar al escenario y sabía que tenía a sus espaldas la mirada fija de sus amigos, pero le daba realmente lo mismo.

Espero a que la canción terminara y se situó en el inicio de la escalera a esperar a su "amigo".

Estaba muy nerviosa y aunque no lo demostrara, en su estomago se estaba llevando a cabo la misma función que hace una licuadora, ella mejor que nadie sabia lo que significaba esa canción, cosa que la hacia sudar frío.

Yamato apareció al final de la escalera y Mimi dejo salir un suspiro que fue seguido rápidamente por una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el rubio.

\- ¡Si! - chilló la castaña justo cuando Yamato comenzó a bajar los escalones

\- ¿Porque te viniste a esconder acá Mimi? -

\- Sora, crei que estabas con Taichi - cambio de tema la castaña

\- Estamos todos aquí Meems - habló esta vez el moreno, dejándose ver junto al resto de sus amigos

\- Chicos... -

\- Mimi, es hora de decirles - la interrumpió el rubio

\- ¿Contarnos que? ¿Yamato? - cuestionó Joe

\- Mimi y yo somos novios - dijo sin más Yamato, como si fuera lo más común del mundo

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritaron Koushiro y Joe

\- ¿Ustedes no diran nada? - habló Mimi en dirección a Tai y Sora

\- Ya lo sospechabamos, a principios del trimestre los vimos besándose - explicó Sora

\- No quisimos molestarlos hasta que ustedes quisieran contarnos algo - dijo Taichi con toda la seriedad del mundo

\- ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta? - se cuestionó Izzy, intentando conectar todos los puntos que podrían llevarlo hasta la situación actual

\- ¿Estás enamorado de Mimi? -

\- Y yo estoy enamorada de Yamato superior Joe - agrego la castaña en respuesta a su amigo, mirando de manera tierna a su ahora novio

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? - quiso saber Taichi

\- Desde inicios del segundo trimestre - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Estuvimos seis meses sin darnos cuenta? -

\- Queriamos estar seguros de lo que sentiamos Kou-chan, siento no haberte dicho nada, soy una pesima ejemplar de mejor amiga - se disculpó Mimi con el pelirrojo que había hecho la última pregunta con un deje de tristeza en su voz

\- Te dije que Izzy era su mejor amigo y no tu Tai - se burlo Sora al recordar las palabras que su novio habia dicho meses atrás

\- Y parece que tampoco soy el mejor amigo de Ishida, por que no fue capaz de confiarme algo asi ¡CREI QUE TE GUSTABAN LOS HOMBRES, IDIOTA! - le regañó el moreno a su mejor amigo

\- Iba a contarte cuando fuéramos novios oficialmente - se defendió Ishida

\- Pues se te pasó por alto el detalle del tiempo -

\- Tai - cuando Mimi habló captó la atención de sus cuatro amigos y se dispuso a terminar de explicar el enrredo que habian formado sin querer - Estamos de novios desde hace sólo unos minutos, Yama me había dicho que el día que cantará esa canción en frente de mucho público, significaba que me estaba pidiendo ser su novia y tambien dijo que lo haría en el momento menos esperado -

\- Son unos malditos, unos malditos, ¡por que no sé como hicieron para ocultarlo tanto tiempo!, aún así, ¡FELICIDADES! - felicitó Tai a su más puro estilo, con demasiada algarabía

\- Ya deja los gritos Tai - reprendió Sora

\- Felicidades chicos, pero Joe y yo debemos ir a ver a nuestras citas, nos vemos luego -se despidió Izzy, para dejar la parte trasera del escenario junto a Joe

\- ¡Gracias Kou-chan! ¡Gracias superior! - agradeció Mimi antes de que sus amigos desaparecieran de su vista

\- ¿No dirás nada Yama? -

\- _Me enamoré Taichi -_ dejó salir Yamato como respuesta a su amigo y viendo cómo los ojos de su novia brillaban de la forma más linda y qué más le gustaba

 **Creo que está es la última viñeta :c espero que les haya gustado. Prometo crear una historia totalmente Mimato, si es que uds quieren obviamente (háganmelo saber porfa, para asi no hacer el loco sí es que llego a subir algo y a nadie le interesa jajaja:c) y gracias a quiénes dejaban su rr en cada capítulo, mi idea al principio era poner solo el primer capítulo, donde habla Yamato, pero algo me decía que no podía dejarlo así, por eso llegó a mi la versión de la historia desde la vista de Mimi y más tarde desde el punto de vista de Taichi y Sora, hasta hace unos momentos (07/03/2018) que llegó a mi esta idea de como se hicieron novios.**

La canción que utilice, se llama "Me enamoré" de Augusto Schuster, escuchenla y vean el vídeo.

 **Espero leerlos nuevamente, un beso para todos:3**


	5. Epílogo

_"Si la gente me pagara por la veces que pude ver a mi hermano como un bobo enamorado, realmente seria muy pobre y no lo digo de una forma mala, es solo que Yamato es muy bueno escondiendo sus emociones y solo hay una persona en el mundo que es capaz de hacer que ese hombreton "Soy de hielo y solitario" cambie su fachada es Mimi Tachikawa._

 _Esa castaña literalmente hace que el mundo de Yamato deje de ser frió y solitario, pero ojo, eso solo sucede cuando ella esta con el._

 _Como hermano menor soy realmente feliz al saber que decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre y soy mas feliz al saber que decidieron hacerlo aquí en la casa del abuelo, donde pude asistir a la boda, por que no podía viajar por un día de París a Japón, eso chicos se los agradezco con todo el corazón."_

Todos los presentes soltaron una risa ante las ultimas palabras de Takeru, pero Yamato sabia que el no lo había dicho con toda la felicidad del mundo, por que no estaba la chica que amaba ahí con el y es que Kari ya tenia una responsabilidad en su vida aparte de si misma y ellos no quisieron obligarla a ir por lo mismo.

" _Quiero felicitarlos y desearles toda la felicidad del mundo, por que se lo merecen, al igual como se merecían muchas cosas que la vida no fue capaz de concebirlas._

 _Mimi, esto va especialmente para ti, sé que llevas siendo la novia de Matt desde hace muchos años, seis para ser exactos, con todo ese tiempo me confirmas lo suficientemente fuerte que eres para soportarlo, pero quiero pedirte que cuando el se encierre en ese mundo donde las cosas se tergiversan en su cabeza, formando ideas estúpidas sobre su vida, lo ayudes a salir como lo has hecho hasta ahora, que sean fuertes ante todo y que nunca olviden que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, así que no crean que cuando algo malo viene para ustedes es para siempre, tras de todas esas cosas malas que puedan pasar, siempre vendrán cosas buenas y de regalo anexo un bello arco iris que llevara el color de todos nuestros emblemas, para que nunca olviden que cuentan con nosotros para lo que deseen y sobre todo conmigo, que soy el hermano menor de tu nuevo esposo."_

Todos nuevamente soltaron una risa, tanto Mimi como Yamato veían a Takeru con ternura, no lo veían desde hace casi dos años y ambos coincidían en que estaba mas maduro y mucho mas alto que cuando dejo japón.

La pareja agradecía enormemente las palabras del rubio menor y eso por que era uno de los pocos que sabia como fue su relación desde el inicio, sabia de los altos y bajos que habían tenido siendo novios y aun así los apoyaba con todo su corazón.

 _"Chicos les deseo mucha prosperidad en esta nueva etapa y recuerden que su primer hijo sera mi ahijado, así como mi primer hijo será el tuyo Yamato, es la ley de los hermanos._

 _Felicidades por el nuevo enlace, del matrimonio **Ishida-Tachikawa."**_

Ya bajo la tarima Yamato y Mimi abrazaron al rubio, dándole las gracias por sus palabras y sintiendo una presión en el pecho con la ultima frase que Tk había utilizado, sentían que lo estaban engañando, pero esa decisión no era de ellos.

\- El estar en tu segundo año de literatura no ha dado mucho fruto - bromeo Yamato

\- Quise ser un poco informal, al estar rodeado de familia - se explico Takeru

\- Gracias por tus palabras Tk, estoy realmente feliz de que pudieras estar presente - le agradeció Mimi con un abrazo a su cuñado

\- No se preocupen, mis mejores deseos siempre estarán con ustedes, los quiero y gracias a ti Mimi, por aguantar a este lobo - finalizo Tk, para dejar a la pareja a solas, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, la cual no borraban desde que habían pronunciado el "Acepto" en la iglesia horas antes.

\- Te amo Mimi Ishida -

\- También te amo Yama, creo que el haberte robado ese beso luego de que tomaras chocolate caliente fue una buena idea -

\- Creo que lo mejor de todo fue que nos enamoramos de manera imperceptible, ni si quiera yo me di cuenta como fue que te llegue a amar tanto y aun así no me arrepiento de nada - se sincero Yamato

\- Takeru tiene razón, te vuelvo un cursi - rió la castaña - aunque siendo sincera, volvería a enamorarme de ti de la misma forma las veces que sea, siempre y cuando vuelva terminar junto a ti -

\- Tenemos toda una vida para seguir enamorándonos el uno al otro y no desperdiciare esta tremenda oportunidad -

Luego de esa confesión de parte de Yamato, Mimi lo beso, pero un beso casto, ya que estaban en presencia de los invitados y agradecía al cielo, el día que comenzó a acercarse a Yamato, por que sinceramente ni ella sabia que ese hombre seria tan importante en su vida y siendo honesta, no lo cambiaría por nada, ese rubio había sido planeado para ella y eso nadie se lo sacaría de la cabeza.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **Ahora si, este es el final, se podría decir que "Epilogo" inciso, esta historia y "Un beso al cielo" están entrelazadas con "Es solo cuestión de tiempo" si gustan pasan por esa historia que es un Takari, con un poco de Mimato, Taiora y Kenyako.**

 **Agradezco a las chicas que siempre han comentado esta historia y espero que les guste este final que quise darle a Mimi y Yama, en el día de su boda, el cual casi fue narrado por Tk.**

 **Esooo, un beso!**

 **Ah y a las Fans del Mimato, estoy escribiendo un longfic sobre ellos llamado "Adicto", las invito a leerlo!**

 **Chauuuu**


End file.
